


Sakura-maji

by Umbrella_Supremacist



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Polyamory, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrella_Supremacist/pseuds/Umbrella_Supremacist
Summary: Three years ago, Wooyoung's world fell apart. But when the southern breeze which brings the cherry blossoms blows once more, he reconnects with his old friend Choi San and is finally able to gather the pieces of his broken heart back together





	Sakura-maji

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever, and I don't really know how it's going to go or how long it will be. It started from a short drabble based on an image of sakura flowers floating in the breeze, and a whole world opened up inside my head
> 
> Anyways, I have posted the drabble as a prologue of sorts and will build on this as I go. Tags and warnings to be added later, but I already know this will go into explicit territory and the end game will be a poly relationship between the two central couples :)

April, they have always said, is a month of new beginnings, a time when the bitter frosts of the previous months give way to the welcoming warmth of spring. April is a time when the sharp chill which had previously permeated the air is replaced by gentle breezes scented with the New Year’s blooms. All throughout the metropolis, cherry trees blossom with sweet-smelling sakura flowers, their pink and white petals dancing on the southern winds to spread through the streets and bring a renewed sense of hope to winter-weary city folk. Everyone, from young children with their exhausted parents to smiling elderly couples strolling hand-in-hand along deserted sidewalks, looks to these floating petals and knows that the world has been renewed again.

But, as T.S. Eliot was quick to remind his readers so many decades ago, April is also the cruellest month. For the sense of promise, the hope instilled by the blossoming cherry trees, is always fleeting. After all, the sakura flower is ephemeral, doomed to bloom brilliantly for a short time before collapsing as rotting fruit, its once sweet smell replaced by the cloying odour of decay. That southern wind of renewal upon which the sakura flowers dance is doomed to still as the stagnant and oppressive heat of summer rolls down from the north. For Jung Wooyoung, the cruelty of April was a welcome friend, one he had met many times since moving to Seoul to attend the prestigious Y University three years ago. It was during the cruel month of April, in his first year in the capital, when he had seen _them_ , had seen his closest friend Choi San wrap his arms around the broad shoulders of Jeong Yunho and lean in to have his lips captured by the taller man. It was in that moment, surrounded by the sakura blossoms dancing on the southern wind, that Wooyoung’s heart had turned to ash and his world had fallen apart.


End file.
